SCISSORS MICAEL
by JOKEREND
Summary: SCISSORS MICAEL INVOLVED BY HE'S FRIEND HE MURDERS HE'S FAMILY


**ONE DAY ILL RULE, EVERYBODY WILL LOVE ME AND OBEY ME, ONE DAY ILL FIND MY QUEEN, ONE DAY JUST ONE DAY.**

Micael Carson a really gorgeous boy was born on Agust 12 of 2004 her mother Kennedy Brayer and hes father Johnny Carson, he as the only kid in home he would always be alone and bored.

One day Micael was lost for five hours hes parents wore worried about him they did not know where he could've gone he didnt have friends or anyone he was always alone it was weird for him to dissapear like that.

Micael finally appeared he told hes parents a story they did not belive.

Micael: mom dad!!!

Kennedy: Micael!!! son..where ...where wore you!!! ( **Cries)**

Johnny: Micael where wore you young boy WHERE!!!

Micael: mom dont cry i was with ...

Kennedy: with..WITH WHO!!!

Johnny: who, you wore with who!!!

Micael: Timothy...

Kennedy: wha...what!!!!

Johnny: who the hell is Timothy!!!

Micael: Timothy our neighbour...

Kennedy: wha..what Micael we dont have kids as neighbours...

Johnny: ahh Micael.. was Timothy a grown man or a kid...?

Micael: oh Timothy was 16 he said he was 16 mom dad ...

Micael: he said he was the neighbour...Timothy the neighbour

Kennedy: ah ( **Cries)** my baby im glad your ok

Johnny: ahh lets just forget about this

Micael: but...but Timothy, he said he was gonna come to my party...

Kennedy: what no just forget about Timothy you will never see him again

Johnny: yes forget about him ok..

As the days past it soon was Micael's birthday.

Agust 12 2018

Micael's 14 Birthday party

Kennedy: ok guys get ready its party time

Johnny: yeah wheres Micael?

Kennedy: hes been sad i dont know why..

Kennedy: Micael?

Micael: yes...

Kennedy: arent you happy of your party...?

Micael: no its boring i dont know any of this kids i wanted to be with Timothy...

Kennedy: honey we have talk about this forget about him

Micael: ugh you just dont understand hes like me, i hate you all!!

Kennedy: ahh

As Micael walks to hes room he sees Timothy

Micael: Timothy!! its you

Timothy: heheh you ok its your birthday you should be having fun?

Micael: ugh i dont like that, i prefer being with you

Timothy: heheh i see your parents are getting between us right...

Micael: yes theyre annoying

Timothy: just make them regret heheh

Micael: what..do you mean...

Timothy: Heheheh hurt them hehehehe

Micael: but ...your right hahahahahah i can right hehehehahahahah

Timothy: yes do it Micael and we can be together hehehe

Micael: but i love them, theyre my parents

Timothy: but they dont..hehehe

Micael: what they...they do

Timothy: go down stairs you will see hehehe

As Micael listens to Timothy and goes down stairs he hears hes parents talking about him.

Kennedy: I know honey hes been acting strange whats going on with him

Johnny: i dont know we should consult with miss Angela

Kennedy: yes but its been along time since we heard about her

Johnny: yes but she didnt warned us when we adopted Micael we didnt know he would have imaginary friends

Kennedy: i know what should we do people will think we are bad parents they will begin rumors we will be full of shame

Johnny: lets intern him

Kennedy: yes its our only choice ok tomorrow morning we will take him

Johnny: ok we will be safe

As Micael hears those words hes eyes go blank, hes breath dissapears, all hes awareness dissapears and he loses himself into a maze where hes craziness and love conects.

 **HE DIES INSIDE**

Micael: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Timothy: i told you hehehe

Micael: help me i need to...

Timothy: to what hehehe what do you wanna do to them huh hehehe

Micael: i wanna... **KILL THEM!!!** Timothy: then do it hehehehehe

Micael: how if.. if im weak

Timothy: here grab them ( **Throws Scissors)**

Micael: ow Sci...Scissors..

Timothy: get them **Micael get them KILL THEM!!!**

Micael: yes yes yes hahahahahahahahaha i will hahahaha yeeeees

As Micael goes down he looks at hes parents and says **ILL MAKE YOU FORGET** as he kills them he starts to laugh

Micael: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

then starts to eat hes parents flesh and blood as he falls a sleep

Next day

Micael: ( **Yawn)** um wha..what happend...

Micael: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MO...MOM...DA...DAD...AHHHHH

Timothy: hehehe dont tell me you will cry heheheh

Micael: Ti...Timothy...wh...why

Timothy: ow dont blame me you know they didnt love you hehehe, now laugh and live hehehe, im leaving your stronger now even if it dosent look like it hehehe, bye my dear Micael **SCISSORS MICAEL** hahahah

Micael: **TIMOTHY!!!!! I HATE YOUUUUUUU!!**

As Timothy leaves bloody micael alone Micael thinks and realizes.

Micael: ah guess he was right after all they didnt love me

From that day Micael turned cannibal he will walk in night alone he will be with Timothy sometimes or he will be alone

Micael named himself as **SCISSORS MICAEL** **HES CANNIBAL HE WALKS AT 2:00 AM AT MIDNIGHT** **DESCRIBED AS A 14 year old with red hair, green eyes, a pale smoked skin, black nails.**

 **hes clothes are described to be a black sleaved shirt, metal riped tight pants, black skull choker, and black boots**

Hes weapon are Scissors the ones Timothy gaved him

hes frase is

 **ILL MAKE YOU FORGET**

As Micael walks to the woods with a goodbye to hes parents he says hi to a new world.


End file.
